1. Field
This specification relates to a structure for supporting a compressor provided in a clothes treating apparatus.
2. Background
A clothes treating apparatus commonly refers to a drying machine for drying clothes, a washing machine for washing and drying clothes, and a refresh apparatus for deodorizing or sterilizing clothes using steam.
The clothes treating apparatus employs a heat pump for supplying hot air or steam to clothes. The heat pump includes an evaporator for dehumidifying humid air, a condenser for heating the dehumidified air, and a compressor connected to the evaporator to compress a refrigerant and supply the compressed refrigerant to the condenser. The evaporator and the condenser refer to elements allowing for heat exchange between the refrigerant and surrounding air.
Therefore, performance of the compressor may determine an amount and temperature of hot air generated by the heat pump. However, the compressor may problematically generate vibration during a process of compressing the refrigerant.
If a capacity of the compressor increases to improve the performance of the compressor, a volume occupied by the compressor increases, which results in an increase in a volume of the clothes treating apparatus. Hence, an improved bracket assembly to support the compressor is desired.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.